Paradise
by Senturian
Summary: After the events of Nevermore, Max has to step up and lead the new world. Can she do it? What awaits in the Dylan/Fang saga? And have the white coats... really gone? With new enemies, new challenges and a new home, what will happen? Fax. May contain strong language later in, T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fan-fic on here, and ive decided to do it about Maximum Ride. Im gonna try and update this weekly if not more than once a week. At the ender of Nevermore, the final book I just couldnt stand that ending and I thought that it had so much more potential to it. So im going to write this based on the ending of the book, but continued on. I hope you like it and review on how I do!** **Also guys, im gonna keep out the fact that Max knows that Angel is her voice, maybe ill bring it back later on but its just easier and probably more funny if Max doesnt know it, so its old voice as usual.**

_Chapter One_

_Get up Max. Remember the others, your now their leader and they need you. _Max suddenly remembered about all the people that were underground and were probably going crazy with panic after all the chaos that had just happened.

"Ok guys, get up we cant just sit here all day, the others need us down there." Max said

"Oh god.. theyve probably gone crazy down there Max, we have to get down." Angel responded

After the chaos and the sky splitting in two, the sky had changed and looked different, it wasnt the usual blue appearance it was... strange but at the same time it was beautiful it reminded her of Fang... No, now wasnt the time to think of the Dylan/Fang saga. I had a mission, to help the world heal from the destruction caused by the white coats.

_Meanwhile in the cave _

The tension was terrible but nowhere near as horrible as the heat down there. The whole cave was in an uproar and panic was rising.

"We are so screwed if somebody doesnt stop all this" Gazzy whispered to Iggy

They knew that this had to be stopped or else all hell would break loose. If only Max was here... But nobody knew what had happene- "So, I leave for ten minutes and this is what happens?" Max said

Suddenly everybody went silent stared up at Max. Max, on the other hand, flinched at all the sudden attention and glanced over to Fang who nodded back at her.

"Ok so were on our own, we need a leader so ive decided to step up" She heard murmuring amongst the crowd "Weve been left to ourselves so its upto us to fix all the damage, and I will be the one taking lead here..."

This was followed by a long silence "And who is it that says you get to be the leader? I would vote myself to do so"

**Aaaannnndddd... end. Chapter 1 anyway, id have written more because it is a wee bit short, bit ive ran out of time but I promise the next chapter will be at least two times the size of this. Also first starting off was a little difficult... Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review with suggestions/character submissions or review and tell me my mistakes im making or if im just doing good so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back! This is the second chapter of my first fan-fic just as last time, review what you think of it and how you think I did. We are taking off from after the chaos of nevermore, Max and the gang enter the cave to try and calm everybody down and then a mysterious person steps up to challenge Max for her spot as leader!**

_Chapter 2_

Tension had risen when the person had challenged Max. Max flinched at the challenge and was noticed by the crowd. _Careful Max. Everything right now counts, this is the new world and anything can happen. _Ah lovely, a lecture from the Voice. "Well, how about a little help then?" Max thought frustrated. And of course, no reply. Great, good old voice.

"Well? I, Tia would like to recieve what you think is yours, but is truly not yours for the taking, I suggest we let the people choose!" The character now known as Tia announced.

This caused a large roar from the crowd. They were clearly on her side.

"Max... this isnt going quite well." Fang whispered

"Really? What makes you say that..." Max bit back.

"Alright then! I say that we, the people, choose the leader! Max the so-called perfect specimen, or me, Tia! The true leader for the new world! Choose now, me or max." Tia challenged

It was clear their answer, most of the crowd anyway. The flock, remaining loyal to Max.

"Come on! What are you guys doing? Youve never even seen this Tia girl before or even know if she is any good! Max, on the other hand, has had lots of experience! Max is a true leader, ever since she escaped when 8 and took care of her flock till 14! She led them, and well at that! While their was a few ups and downs it all worked out and here we are, safe away from all the evil people and the white-coats! Just think for a moment, think just about who you really want to choose." Dylan announced, the words were pretty effective and not just because of his special voice.

The crowds cheering died out... They all stood there, blank looks on their faces, stunned by the words Dylan spoke.

"W-what... pah... I dont have the time for this... You WILL regret this.. Maximum"

Within a flash, Tia had lashed out at Max and... spread her wings slapping her in the face with them instantly causing Max to scream out in pain. Though Tia wasnt the only one with speed, Max slashed back narrowly missing Tia from a almost fatal blow. Nearly everybody stared in shock, but Fang reacted first and ran straight at Tia rage filling inside him, who would dare attempt to harm Max here, if anybody even tried, they would not live to see the next day.

"How DARE you come here and try to mess with us. Cant you just stay here in peace? Im sorry, but now you will have to perish." Fang said

This had no effect on Tia, only making her laugh at the comment.

"Alright then, if you say so." Tia said calmly. She then took off, fleeing from the cave and delivering a strong kick straight to Fangs chest winding him and doing a bit of notable damage to him.

"FANG!" Max screamed in horror.

"Max, this isnt over, I will return and I will finish you and everybody else that thinks that they can defy me. Foolish Gen 77 kids, thinking so highly of them, but me, I am the pinnacle of the white-coats experiments, even better then you and your foolish little flock, I am gen 78, the final and most powerful generation created." Tia said

Stunned at this Max just stared as Tia flew off into the sky.

"Yo Max... if you want.. I could easily blow her out of the sky?" Gazzy whispered enthusiastically.

"No gaz, too risky... One screwup and this whole place can be blown sky-high..." Max responded.

_Nice job Max, but beware this is nowhere near the end of her. She has intentions Max, horrible, evil intetnions for this new world. We arent quite safe just yet. Oh, and shes not the only one._

The only one?! There was more traitors? _Not exactly traitors, they will do as you say, follow you. But be careful, mind your steps and stay safe at all times. _Lovely, im living on a paradise island surrounded by people whom I must lead but apparently cant have 100% trust in...

"OK... that was un-expected but we cant let it get to our heads. She probably just had a problem or a bad history or something and well... we can hope thats the last we will see of her. I plan to lead us all to a better world. One not full of evil and creepy millionaires. We will start off by re-building the treehouse upstairs and repairing all damage caused by... the heat wave?" Max said firm

She looked over to Fang and Dylan

"You two, get them organized and set up, show them the basics and split into two groups, split the treehouse into two divisions." Max told them

"Ok does anybody know anything about Farming?" Max asked

Several hands shot up and one in particular caught her eye, a familiar face. Kate.

"Kate?! You come here after betraying me?" Fang spat at her

"Please listen, I only did what I had to do to survive... and I just felt so bad about it... But now were safe and we can all survive togheter, so I would like to take this as a chance to redeem myself and to take lead in farming, after all, a vegetarian knows quite a bit." Kate said

"She's right Max." spoke up for the first time in awhile "She knows quite a bit about vegetables alike, and we have a bit of a farm already running so all we need is Kate and a few workers to help develop it further and to keep it going."

Max looked a bit annoyed but then just accepted this.

"Ok then, Kate, take a group of people and they will be assigned to help you with the farm when you need them."

Max sighed, this would be alot of work...

**And thats it! The second chapter finished, and like I promised, at least double the size of the first chapter. Coming up in the next chapter, we see just how well all theese people co-operate togheter in the new paradise! As usual, review and tell me how you thought ive done so far! Keep in mind its my first fan-fiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again! Here we are with the third chapter of Paradise! Last time Max took handle on the people of the new world and had a fight with a new enemy – Tia. The real mystery is, why exactly is Tia like that? What has she against Max? Just what are her plans? Well, we will be covering... some of that(Nope, not everything, we need a little bit of mystery :p) Anyway, this one is starting off in Tia's POV, so enjoy and review what you thought and how you think I did! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

"Useless pathetic fools... the lot of them" Tia thought as she soared through the sky, destination in mind. "Just wait.. I will be the leader of this world, and a bit of help from my old friends will assure it." She was angry after Max and her flock attempting to show her off, well she taught Max her lesson hopefully. Ah, finally land was within her sight, perfect, just how she had planned and in the perfect location. California, The Colledge, where she had been created raised and taught. The school was a weak pathetic place that wasted its time on experiments that barely ever turned out right... No, can get distracted now, I must find them. The white-coats.

_At the island_

"Ok, were making some progress I guess" Max said to Fang who was working hard with his group re-building the Huge tree-house. It appears that they thought of everything when they made it, because the tree appeared to be in almost perfect condition, except for the individual houses and some of the walkways. Most of the houses had survived which mattered most Max guessed, seeing how they needed to stay safe.

"Max, we havent seen the last of that Tia girl, I can tell" Fang whispered to her.

"I know Fang.. I know its just I dont have the time right now, trying to run the world and all." Max bit back

"Woah there tiger, how about we just take a little break from all this? How about a little fly around, maybe check out the area around?" Fang said soothingly

This sounded like a great idea to Max and to have some time with Fan- _Beware Max_ "Oh for god sake what now?" Max said aloud not noticing. Fang just stared at her blankly

"Everything ok? Dont worry about them, theyll be fine for just a few minutes."

As I flew off, it was almost magical as Fang and I flew side by side in perfect sync, all theese years had really paid off.

"Hey Max... whats that..?" Fang said slowing cautiously

"Hmm... looks a bit like a flock of hawks or something... theyre coming pretty fast, and theyre big..." Max said also slowing.

Within seconds they could see what was coming their way, Tia and... what looked to be a bit like.. Erasers, but it couldnt be, the wings were perfect and they were moving so swiftly and with such power.

"Max... I think we just found trouble..."

_Warned you._ Oh great... Mind telling me what theese things are voice?_ Enhansed-erarers, part of the gen 78 group._ Oh god.. more gen 78... I wonder if Jeb knew about this? I would have to save that question for later.

"Ok fang, take the left flank, ive got the rest."

The erasers came faster then ever before, clearly enhanced.

"Miss us did you?" The eraser laughed lunging at Max stabbing a fist straight into her chest winding her.

_Shake it off, remember, pain is merely a emotion, you can choose to ignore it._ Huh, where have I heard that one before.

"Sorry, seems you came back a bit too early" Max replied snapping his neck... well, what usually would have snapped it. The eraser barely flinched.

"Oh, it appears that the Gen 77 is a bit behind... Shame, I thought this would be more fun." The eraser said, but couldnt speak on before Fang had delivered a fatal blow to his left shoulder which seemed to instantly paralyze it and cause it to fall straight down.

"Aim for the left shoulder! Weak spot!"

This worked for awhile, but it was alot of work sneaking up behind a Eraser or trying to turn them around and deliver a kick. After a bit, they were getting over-powered and forced back.

"Crap... Fang, were in trouble..." Max said

Then suddenly the sky was shaken with a large explosion and half the eraser pack was blown out of the air, but Tia just laughed watching from the distance.

"Yo Max, I told you I could easily blow people out of the sky! But thats all I have just yet, were gonna have to take em' fist to fist for this one." Gazzy shouted at her

"Nice job Gaz, aim for the left shoulder, weak spot."

Then the next surprise, for the worse. Max suddenly noticed Tia had gone at an extreme speed away from where she was watching to behind Fang and delivered a strong blow to the head, knocking him out and causing him to fall like a stone straight towards the ocean.

"Crap! Gaz, control the fight, retreat if you have too, ill be back in a minute!" Max yelled

"Dont worry, help is on the way too! Just hold them off" Eraser after Eraser were slowly being defeated but gazzy was starting to get bloodied, bad. "**Angel... come, quick, west of the island, bring Iggy, Dylan and Nudge.**" **"Max? Whats going on?" "Angel, just get them, NOW, were in trouble, ill explain later sweetie." "Ok..."** "oh god oh god no..." Max whispered to herself as she also pelleted down chasing after Fang. After a bit, she reached the ocean and prayed that her gills still worked. Suddenly, she sighted Fang sinking, slowly sinking.. She instantly swim as fast as she could, which wasnt too fast... But she reached Fang and right now, she was thankful for her wings as they gave her a huge boost, enough to carry fang as she did an up and away from under-water. Carrying Fang was a load, but he had already woken and was gasping, not haveing developed gills of his own just yet. After a bit, Max couldnt hold Fang anymore, but he was capable of flying once again, though injured and dizzy, he could still follow after. As they got up to the rest of them, they saw that they had got there just in time, but only to see Iggy holding Gazzy who had suffered alot of damage.

"Oh crap..." Max said immediately feeling guilty for this.

"Ok guys, update." Max said firmly

They all glanced at each other, and Iggy was the first to speak up

"They battered us, but only left saying that what they needed was complete... Tia looked angry

at this and tried arguing with the erasers but they refused to listen to her and continued to retreat, forcing her along too, but damn you could hear the Gazmans explosions from back at the island!"

Max flinched at that thought, what if they thought something was up... she had to return quick to just settle anything before it had a chance to spread. The fly back seemed long, and Gazzy hadnt moved they finally arrived, Jeb was waiting for them.

"What happened?! Why the explosions! You almost caused an uproar here!" Jeb said angrily

He then noticed the wounded flock "W-what happened?!"

"Jeb, I need to talk to you, in private" Max told him.

So he took her to his house in the village and she told him all that happened and about the Gen 78.

"Hmm... its like I said, people want Fang, hes a danger to us all... But I suppose we had that argument and youve won it..." Jeb said frustrated. "But gen 78? That I have never heard of, and not much happened before without going through me. Dr. Hans had alot of knowledge, he may have even made himself immune to the virus and is creating more mutants to capture Fang. But they stopped... it must have been a warning, a sign of just how much power they have on their side."

Jeb stared blankly at the wall.

"What are you saying Jeb? This whole paradise that was supposed to be the perfect safe-place, isnt exactly safe?" Max said frustrated also

"Yes Max, sadly, its not over just yet."

**And there we are! The third chapter complete and more mysteries! As usual, review what you thought and how you think im writing/grammer etc, constructive criticism is always welcome! Im a new writer and any tips would be awesome! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello once again! Here comes another chapter of Paradise! Last time, when we took off we learnt that their may just be more to Gen 78, a new danger even for the new "safe" world. How will Max deal with this? And just what happened to Gazzy? Continue on reading and find out! Also im accepting OC's, (character submissions) Please message me your submission, most of if good will be put into this story, not too many chapters from now, and even later on if I get enough.**

_Chapter four_

The hospital, it wasnt scary like all labs or other hospitals, but inviting and cosy, clearly considered with the fact that all the mutants had spent some time in places like it.

"Will he be ok?" Max asked, worried and feeling ashamed after what had happened to Gazzy, feeling it was her fault that the Gazman had been left injured, no clue to what extent so far.

"Hes currently suffering a coma after all the injury got to him" The doctor told her.

This made Max go white in the face, wasnt a coma serious? _A coma is going into a deep sleep from serious injury, mainly headinjury. _That didnt sound too good, most head blows were fatal.

"How long until hes up and running again?"

"It shouldnt be much longer then a month, with your healing powers in mind." The doctor replied

A month was a pretty damn long time...

"O-ok... Thanks doctor.." Max replied.

"Max, lets get going, check up on everything else." Fang told her.

As they walked around, everything seemed to be alright. The farm was going exceedingly well, Kate obviously doing good, being a vegetarian. The re-building was pretty much complete, Dylan doing good, altough Max was still furious at him for causing all the chaos and destroying so much and harming so many peopl-... Some of the people back there could still be dying.. slow.. painful deaths... and then there was still the worry of the Virus spreading to this island and reaching thoose that arent immune to it, the gory detailts that Jeb had told her about just how horrific the virus was... No, I had to think of other things, cant dawn on that stuff.

"Fang, do you think that the new world is safe? Or is it just gonna be the normal show?" Max asked

"Max... I dont think the Gen 78 will last, they have to be the last of the white-coats and besides, they will never be able to get me, I love you too much for that." Just then, so suddenly yet so perfectly, Fang kissed her straight on the lips, earning several woo's from the people passing by.

"Haha, it appears we have an audience." Max said.

_Meanwhile..._

In a lab, several white-coats, enhanced erasers and Tia were having an argument.

"Im telling you... He isnt dead, dont worry about it." Tia spat angrily

"And how do you know?! We need him! He is the specimen that will provide us the essential DNA to the course of immortality!" A white coat said, extremely frustrated

"Hes dead alright, saw it myself. Tia comes up behind him kneeing him and dropping him like a rock into the ocean. No way could anybody have gotten to him fast enough and to even reach him that far underwater is just stupid." A eraser told Tia

"Are you stupid.. ive done my research into them, they have gills they can breath under freaking water." Tia bit back.

They all looked surprised at this, nobody expected them to have gills.

"Gills you say? So they have been slowly self-evolving themselves... interesting. Ok, so the target is still alive, im sending the pack to get him. Tia will be leading. And wait for the opportune moment, dont just charge into a swarm of the mutants, try to lure him out." The white-coat said

"Pah, fine. Youll get your little pet."

"Oh yes, and _it_ is ready. Do use it well."

_Back at the Island_

Ok, I was tired and I just needed to clear my mind... I decided id take a quick soar around the island.

It was beautiful, the ocean, the sun blazing down on the ocean making it look like a huge crystal. Maybe I should take a quick fly back to the shore, see if theres any survivors that havent been infected. _Brace yourself._ 2 minutes later I realised what the voice meant, it didnt mean a fight, but to see the wreackage. Nothing had survived, nothing at all. How did the gen 78 survive here? Shouldnt the scientists be dead by now from the virus? More and more questions, less and less answers. It was frustrating but I couldnt do anything about it. Ok, I had seen enough, no survivors nothing left just fires... Too much to stop by now, they just had to burn and burn until it had finally stopped. Anyway, time to go back.

_Fangs POV, Island_

Wow, it really was bright today, I wonder where Max could be... Probably gone taking a flight, ill go soar around, see if I can see her. Within a few minutes, he saw a figure flying valiantly through the sky, clearly Max taking some time out. The flying figure noticed Fang and waved over to him, motioning him to follow her, of course he did so, not expecting what would happen next.

"Yo Max! Slow down would ya?" Fang yelled. No reply.

Frustrated, Fang flew faster towards her, but she just kept getting farther and farther away, then suddenly she stopped.

"Finally! What did you want all the way out here Max?" Fang shouted when he was within shouting range. Silence, then as Fang got closer, he noticed the figure wasnt exactly... Max-like... It was Tia!

"Oh Max? Weve already gotten her, and why were out here? So you cant call any of your friends for help."

Suddenly Erasers surrounded him from all directions, Fang knew this was a fight he couldnt win, but he would win or hold them long enough to maybe fall back and call Angel, or he would die trying.

"Oh? You wanted to fight? I was hoping you would just come without getting yourself beat up. Oh well, a little fun cant harm."

This time, instead of the erasers rushing him and Tia watching, Tia charged in at an insane speed, carelessly smacking Fang with her wing, almost taking him out already. Fang, with all his experience had learnt from Max to ignore pain and fight on.

"It wont be that easy... You pathetic white-coat scum." Fang spat at her

He charged, delivering a strong roundhouse kick, which narrowly missed as Tia delivered her own boot to his shin, doing some serious damage to it. As he yelped in pain, he remembered all the fights he had been through, and couldnt just let this one be the last, he wouldnt die on his own. Suddenly with a burst of energy, the area surrounding Fang darkened making it seem like the middle of a cold, dark night. Fang lashed out rage inside him, delivering several blows to Tias face causing a broken nose. Tia felt faint and dizzy, what was this? She had heard of how they self-evolved, could this be another power? This the erasers noticed and immediately joined the fight. Fang, with this new power could easily take out several lone erasers, but a whole army? Not so much. He fought for as long as he could, but in the end the erasers had it won. Slowly the darkness faded and Fang began to fall, Tia, not making the same mistake again, sprinted towards him catching him.

"Take him, I need to go, solve some un-finished business. Ill meet you back at base soon."

_Tia's POV, Island coast_

Finally Max would learn just how weak she was and to what extent of pathetic she was. Within a few minutes I had reached the island. About time, now let the show begin. She began by flying into a near empty part of the Island, and stealthily made her way to Max's repaired room. When she arrived even more rage built up inside her.

"Pah, its perfect, I cant stand this. But I cant get caught, ill save tearing this thing apart twig by twig for another day." Tia thought out loud.

She walked over to Max's bed, and left a note.

_Max, you fool, you cannot be the leader of this new world. Your the cause of this. It is your fault, we have Fang and refuse to return him, until you leave. Come to California, North of the school. In a cave, you will find us. Come alone or else he will be killed. Surrender your spot as leader on the island._

_-Tia._

**There we go! Looks good, some nice action and Fang has been captured! Im gonna try and update this story daily, if not every two days, because I just love writing it. Next time, we learn ha bit more about the white-coats and Tia's past. As usual, review what you thought and how you think im writing! Thanks!**


End file.
